1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device having a sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional sliding-type mobile phone or PDA includes a display module 100 and an input module 200, reciprocally movable with respect to each other (as the arrows indicate in FIG. 1A), wherein the display module 100 comprises a screen 110, and the input module 200 comprises a keypad 210.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a circuit board 101 is disposed in the display module 100, and another circuit board 201 is disposed in the input module 200. Specifically, a flexible printed circuit F is disposed through an opening 102 of the display module 100 and an opening 202 of the input module 200 for electrically connecting the circuit boards 101 and 201.
Referring to FIG. 1C, when the display module 100 slides relative to the input module 20 to an open state, the openings 102 and 202 overlap with the flexible printed circuit F extended therethrough. The overlapped region of the two openings 102 and 202 is considerable, because it may adversely reduce available area of the keypad 210. To maximize dimensions of the keypad 210 of the sliding-type mobile phone or PDA, the overlapped region of the openings 102 and 202 has to be minimized. Meanwhile, when the overlapped region of the two openings 102 and 202 is inadequate, the flexible printed circuit F can be exposed to the exterior through the opening 102, as shown in FIG. 1C. Thus, external object intrusion or the user may damage the flexible printed circuit F through the opening 102.